


a monster who became a hero

by PokemonUB



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, But He Gets Better, Midoriya Izuku Dies, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Protection Squad, Multi, Other, Protective Midoriya Inko, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Faces Consequences, but after dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonUB/pseuds/PokemonUB
Summary: Izuku Midoriya a kind and gentle child was unusual being a hermaphrodite within the world of quirks yet having no quirk to speak off they kept this a secret since they were five after their childhood friend bakugo katsuki now ate the age of 14 their hope is gone and they search for a way out they get one but not the one they think off
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Other(s), bakugou katsuki/consistences
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. a blonds conciseness makes a monster

**Author's Note:**

> an idea for a story I hope you like it here is the first chapter of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it starts were all stories must with the main character dying... wait what

Izuku sits on a roof crying he saves kaachan but they were scowled for being reckless and kaachan was praised even though he causes tones of property damage their idol all might said they couldn’t be a hero the last glimmer of hope they had left of being a hero

they now sat on the edge of a building his shoes off a small note looking down contemplating he took one step a step that would change his life forever

Time skip

Bakugo katsuki walked home angry as hell first Deku saved him and then he disappeared he didn’t even get a chance to prove to Deku their proper place below them like every other extra he walks bast his usual route and saw police cars and a barrier of some kind he pushes some people out the way and he froze shocked

On the pavement is a large splatter of blood a torn to shreds uniform he also wore and Deku's backpack right a policeman came down a pair of all too familiar red shoes and a note

“jumper,” the policeman said a plain-looking extra wearing a trench coat sighing rubbing his face

“dammit,” he said a look of sadness covered his face “let's find the body whoever the scum desired to take a kids body is going down,” he says with a look of rage he goes threw his backpack finding some id a card that Deku always had that all kids had it said who they were and their quirks the man read it over

“fucking hell another quirkless what is happening with japan that all this shit happens,” the man said

All the while bakugo katsuki was in shock remember what he said to Deku not ever a few hours beforehand

_“if you want a quirk so bad why don’t you pray for a quirk in the next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building”_

He shook his head before turning away a feeling in the back of his mind a small voice yelling screaming it was his fault and he should be guilty of killing his childhood friend but he ignored it

‘stupid Deku couldn’t take the stress I knew he couldn’t be a hero’ he thinks the voice angrily yelling at him in his mind but ignored it like he always does not know that voice would have saves his ass from many things in the future

Time skip

Toshinari yagi is sitting at home watching the news him sighing he wished he hadn’t been injured the way he was but all for one is dead and the price he paid was worth it all for one’s head was crushed in his hands he sighed thinking about that heroic boy he never got the meet again he hoped he was doing ok

“reports are in that a few hours ago there was a suicide attempt the body of the jumper was stolen we have Naomasa tsukauchi a local detective to give a report,” a blue-skinned woman by the name of chitose kizuki said she is a journalist/news reporter it turned to a friend of his Naomasa

“yes, we got a frantic report of a from a man about the body he went inside and when he came out the body was gone the cameras that were nearby glitched out for a minute and then the body was gone we are searching for the sick scum bag who did this,” the man said

“we managed to get a picture of the boy so if anyone of you sees a boy… or a body like this please call right away,” he says showing a picture that will haunt toshinari yagi for years

it was the same child green and black hair with green eyes freckles most predominate the four on each cheek one at the points of a sour pointed star a bright happy smile on his face in stark contrast to the look toshinari last saw and the devastating news

Toshinari was speechless he could say nothing just watch in horror as the realization set in, he had destroyed this child’s dream and he might have well have killed them he crushed that child’s dream knowing full well the life of a quirkless and how much worse it must have gotten and he destroyed a dream he killed that kid

For the first time since his master’s death, he cried not knowing that the pain in his chest was not also his but the pain of seven others

Meanwhile

Inko Midoriya is crying her eyes out her baby is gone and she never got the chance to say she was sorry she knew how much being a hero meant to them but she could never say what she felt now she never got the chance to all because she was afraid for their safety but trying to keep safe ended up killing him her baby gone

  


  


  


  


  


  


Izuku awoke their eyes opening their vision blurry blinking a few times to see property something was wrong their vision was more narrowed their peripheral vision was gone their body felt wrong it was heavy

they looked around seeing the blood they remember what had happened they jumped from the building and they died they felt it they killed themself so why aren’t they dead they got up and saw the shredded remains of their jacket

there was a shadowy black and purple aura surrounded scale-covered hands they were their hands

they quickly stood up looking around looking down at them self-seeing their body and how it changed they look like a monster they leg covered in pitch-black scales with some purple and black mist covering them

a luckily still binder bra they have they put it on and hurried off scared at what they have become it can’t be a quirk their quirkless

in their panic full mind, they couldn’t think they followed a little voice in the back of their head and ran away from all the concrete and tall towers to go to nature to go to a forest where they would be safe if they won’t as panicked,

they would know this was a dangerous place it was fenced off for a reason but they couldn’t just think about it they were too panicked to care so they went into the forest


	2. a monster finds a finding friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izuku midoriya and enigma by most stands have caught the attention of a dangerous animal how will this affect the world as a whole one thing is for certain the world is changing for better of for worse depends who you ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter of, a monster who became a hero I hope you enjoy it there is some talk about sensitive subjects suiside mentioned and referenced don't like the don't read it you have been warned

**Izuku the undead magala**

Chapter 2

Izuku Midoriya sat in a very large cave large enough to be able to fit at a few trucks (same size as the xeno’jiiva hatching arena) a with the old damaged notebook nearby it has been a week since Izuku awoke they managed to get a look at themself

their eyes were covered in scales like a blindfold though attached to their skin except for a hole for each eye only large enough iris and pupil to look straight for would though they could still blink as it seemed their eyelids were fine

they have been able to open their mouth much wider than a normal person should be able to their jaw even split when they opened their mouth all the way all of their teeth begin sharpened though not all of then look like canines 

they didn’t notice but the scales on the arms had some purple lines on them alone with some glowing areas on the arms (DMC 5 devil bringer) the scales went all the way to just above the elbow,

on their back was a pair of massive wings the wings were in fact being a pair of large arms with a membrane connected to the underside of the wings the membranes glowing at the end with blue energy the wings membrane was able to go down to their ankle

their torso still has the scars from katsuki and the other people in the school though they kept it hidden under the membrane acting as a cloak

they also had a long tail around with them being 5ft 5 inches the tail was the same length the tail having three pieces of glowing flesh that acted waved in the wing their chest behind their binder was able to heat up and seemed to absorb energy from around them

they figured this out by some blades of grass seemed to die out around them along with some other plants wilting a bit before finding the cave they currently live in

the strangest of all is that while they slept for the past week crystal have been appearing around them the crystal being pure white in color and sometimes glowing a fiery blue color the Izuku was able to move the crystals around them with their thoughts and they didn’t feel as hungry

they still were able to catch a boar to eat but they seemed to not need to eat that much food as they weren’t as hungry when they awoke them feeling like they have been starved for days on end or at least what it was described as, as their mom never let they go hungry

their mom, Izuku was afraid to see their mom again not after becoming this monster without a quirk they even went to the extra tests, not including the tests of his double-jointed toe which is still very much there, there was no quirk factor in them no was for a quirk to manifest every test they had done it all pointed to one thing

**THEY WOULD NEVER HAVE A QUIRK**

And they accepted that so how come they look like a monster they were a quirkless freak before now they were a quirkless monster they cried like they surely did like the cry baby they were

Meanwhile

Inko Midoriya is sitting on the couch having been given some paid time off; time off they would have wanted much earlier, they sat there reading threw one of the many notes books her child had made her eyes were red and sore from crying herself to sleep the bakugo’s had also taken some time off though katsuki didn’t seem that effect

Just thinking about the bruises Izuku came back with and how blind she was too what katsuki was doing made her sick she would love to have some  **_WORDS_ ** with him but she couldn’t not without evidence and she could never get any

the school made sure that she couldn’t not allowing her entry she was lucky she was both was trained to be a lawyer and a nurse in high school she heard a knock on the door she closed the entrance to the notebook on an underground hero Eraserhead she went to the door whipping any tear away with a napkin she opened the door

“Eraserhead!?” Inko says shocked to see a pro hero at her house

“huh I thought I wasn’t that well known,” Eraserhead said

“I didn’t know about you till… Izuku'' she says she could feel her eyes stinging but she sighed keeping herself calm “anyway what brings you here” she asks

“that would be me,” a voice says something suddenly jumps out of the eraser hero's capture weapon show a white creature Inko suddenly had a knife flew into her hand ready to defend herself-hand with the knife up

“sir I told you that would scare her,” the underground hero said

“wait, your principal nedzu” izuku’s mother asks putting relaxing her arm it going to her side

“oh, you know of me I am thrilled,” nedzu says happily smile inko was a tad unnerved but smiled back

“well, Izuku wanted to join UA and I wanted to make sure that the principle was fair,” she says with a smile of her own eraser felt a bit unversed the smile… was unnerving somehow it looks like a sweet smile but there was something behind it

“I am glad you are the type of parent looking out for your child but can we come in there is something I wish to talk about,” nedzu says inko stairs at the… let's call him a chimera

“alright I can put on some tea,” she says nedzu nods

“that would be lovely,” UA's principle says with a nod Eraserhead walks into the room they look and see a countless photo of the inko smiling with Izuku though there were sad pictures as well on nedzu focus on one

Izuku seemed to be of the age of 4 and they had a tear on their face eyes puffy and red from crying

‘must have been the day they were diagnosed as quirkless’ nedzu looks he catches a sigh of a notebook with the number 10 on it their having a bookmark of all might

‘hmm so Izuku has made at least 10 notebooks of some kind presumably heroes from the bookmark’ nedzu thinks inko comes in a hot pot of tea along with several teacups as well as a mug all floating near her near-invisible green energy surrounding them

“I must say impressive use of your quirk,” nedzu says inko smiles

“it is very helpful for around the house making things cleaning much easier,” inko says she puts down some the pot “a special blend pasted down my family” she smiles as she poor’s him one as well as one for herself 

he smiles she takes her putting a sugar cube into the tea taking a sip nedzu smile taking the cup in his paws and takes a sip and found his favorite tea ever he sips it happily

“This is simply the best tea I have ever had Mrs. Midoriya”

“Please just call me inko” inko says with a smile she pushes the mug to Eraserhead

“I don’t want tea thank you” Eraserhead trying to be polite

“who said it was tea you have horrible bags under your eyes from overworking so much so this should help its coffee,” she says he sighs knowing their no way out of taking the mug and taking a cup then freezing

“Is it good?” inko asks nervously before Eraserhead keeps drinking

“This is the best coffee I’ve ever had! I don’t know how I lived without this stuff. Might I request the recipe?” Eraserhead says, making Inko smile.

“Sorry, family recipe,” she says with a small smirk, “But you can have it if you visit.”

“You are an evil woman,” he says, taking a sip from the cup, “I am visiting much more often.” She chuckles at that.

“Inko, may I have a look at the notebook?” Nedzu asks, causing Inko to tense up.

“Not a stain on it,” she says with a slight edge in her tone. He nods as he takes it carefully, putting his tea on the table. Looking over it, he goes from the entry bookmarked and s quirk analysis that rivaled his own skills; different angles, different potential ways to use the quirk, and many theories about the quirk of one specific person— Eraserhead.

“Shota put the mug down and read this,” Nedzu says, a serious edge to his voice making Inko nervous. The hero did as much and read it.

“this analyze,” Eraserhead says shocked as the looked it over different ways and even a theory on how his capture weapon worked that was right and different ways, he could use his quirk he never thought of so many people could have been saved he has to try all of these options out he carefully put the notebook down

“these are incredible how many did your son have”

“first of Izuku is a they, second thirteen though one is missing it went missing when he… you know,” inko says using a napkin to wipes away any tears that began to leak from her eyes

‘with this level on analysis and considering it was probably very resent the writing and if he- correction they, write this in-depth as quickly as I think considering they must have been writing these for at least ten years given the happy with a notebook at the age of four’ nedzu began to think to himself sipping his tea

‘their skills must be impressive easily how quirkless are treated no matter how much I have tried to help and how much they must have put into the notebooks’

‘I fear if I am wrong; which doesn’t happen often, then this could spell poorly on any up-and-coming heroes recently debuted in the last few months at least’ he thinks

“inko are you curious why we are here” nedzu asks getting to the point

“yes, I am,” she asks

“to put simply when I saw the application of a quirkless delinquent who has many a note on his record right next to a person from the same school with ‘perfect’ quirk and notes on how such a good hero I did what I do to every candidate I look into their past,” he says simply taking a sip of his tea

“at UA pasts don’t matter to me I look for their spirit you could be a villain but have good intentions and I still would let them in so I did some digging and found that the teachers have been sabotaging Izuku Midoriya grades and putting him down they said as much in their notes saying I would ‘understand where they were coming from’ and even had his true grades on the notes,” nedzu says heatedly Eraserhead is nervous though hid it well

“When I look and saw that Izuku Midoriya grades were exceptional I knew I was having him in UA high school quirk or not,” nedzu says inko smile

“they would have loved to hear that,” inko says tears in her eyes nedzu smiles back at inko

“you know of the rumors about me and thinking I can predict the future correctly,” he says she nods everyone had heard of these rumors

“to put it simply while I can’t divulge my past because I just met you it is my instincts plus my intellect that helps me predict what will happen and I have a prediction that I hope and pray is right,” he says she looks up

“I think Izuku might be alive,” he says simply shocking her to her core

“But why haven’t they come home,” she says tear in her eyes hoping and praying he’s right

“have you heard of a late bloomer,” he asks

“what does this- “she starts angrily

“humor me,” he says

“no, I haven’t,” she says annoyed crossing her arms angry at them

“a late bloomer is a person with a quick that manifest later than usual they aren’t talked about because they happen into the teenage years and adult years and seeing as you have no idea about its years and would be a safe bet that Izuku doesn’t either” he stars she still looks unamused

“so, I think that after Izuku’s death their quirk awakened and brought them back to life considering in recent years quirks that prolong a person life or even bring some people back to life, it doesn’t seem too off the mark most late bloomers have a mutation to help their body adapt dew to their body having gotten used to not having a quirk and the quirks are much more powerful”

“so, imagen you wake up after trying to kill your self and see your self with a different body mutated in some way you would be afraid scared and try to run with something to comfort you perhaps a notebook and if the mutations are different enough, they would think they are something not human” he finishes

“that actually makes sense,” inko says shocked at how all actually could be possible Eraserhead looks to nedzu

“Are you saying what I think you are sir?” eraser head asks

“yes, I am calling in some favors and we are searching for Izuku it will take a week to get everything prepared but once everything is prepared, we are searching for them,” nedzu says inko begin to cry 

“my baby could be alive,” inko says nedzu walks over to them and pats the knee inko gives him a hug he freezes a moment but smiles as he lets her hug him, he strangely doesn’t mind it

“yes, they could though I would like it if you let me go so, I could go and find them,” nedzu says a bit tensely inko let's go right away

“ok but just even if they aren’t alive please bring my baby back,” she says nedzu looks at her dead in the eyes

“I promise you no matter what we are bringing them back,” he says with a determined look inko smiles whipping her eyes

“thank you,” she says she smiles

“do you mind if I take pictures of the notebook's pages before we go, I think you would want to keep it,” he says she nods he goes page to page taking pictures of all the hero’s villains and their quirks some of the heroes are dead but still interesting for later he was done and gave a small smile not showing his teeth

“Have a nice day inko”

“same to you nedzu” she says with a smile of her own nedzu goes and jumps to Eraserhead's shoulder they walk out the door and start going to the car

“sir you sounded so sure they could be alive how besides the reason before,” Eraserhead asks

“because no camera would cut out for a single minute with a dead body moved of a ‘useless’ and ‘no-one’ quirkless no one of this day and age would something cut them off and a powerful quirk awakening can disrupt camera’s if for a minute or two,” nedzu says as they got into Eraserheads car

“what favors are you calling in”

“I am going to ask miriko and a few other heroes with a mutation quirk to help track them down”

“why not just have hound dog do it”

“put simply hound dog would take to long on his own so having a whole group of heroes with noses able to track scents will help increase the speed of the search,” nedzu says with a smile Eraserhead nods just accepting it’s how he survived this long, to begin with, let nedzu do his thing and you would make it out alive or at least not your whole life ruined … if you’re not the target

Else were three days later

The cave that Izuku now calls home the walls of the cave are now covered in crystals like a blanket a few inches thick as well as having some crystal jutting from the walls and a giant crystal comes down from the ceiling going halfway down still giving them enough room for two all might’s standing on top on each other to be shoulders still wouldn’t reach it though barely they lay down writing in a new notebook

They found a strange shipment near the forest of superhero grade notebooks and pens they began to write and draw all of the support techs they had on their mind from their old notebook at home

one of them being their work around their lack of a quirk, multiple pair of guns, pistols, shotguns, SMG, and a single sniper rifle though they did work out to get their strength up to actually carry the weapons the guns being able to fire rubber or normal bullets

Izuku suddenly stopped what they were doing they smelt blood, human blood; their sense has been enhanced to be much stronger than humans after the mutation their hearing being so strong ability to be able to use just like a bat’s echolocation, Izuku got up and ran for the source of the blood

with ???

a girl with blond hair in a messy bun is currently laying on the ground their side bleeding they were holding it to make sure they don’t bleed out Infront of them is a large wolf with her blood it was the wolf standing 10 inches above her it being 6 ft all she whimpered she had used up all of the stored-up blood and she couldn’t move to the right

‘is this being a die in the middle of nowhere, without at least trying to make the world better, I’m sorry stain’ she thinks as she sees the paw move down to end her, she closed her eyes but it never came she heard a roar that sounded like a dragon a snake and some crystal ball at the same time to it at the same time she opened her eyes and saw a back of pure black scales with a pair of arms becoming from the shoulder blades with some form of membrane on them

‘what the’ she thinks she heard a whimpering as the wolf paws were held by her, one of the hands they're being cracking noises from it black and purple mist began to come off them with a growl the wolf tried to pulls it’s paw out the arm let go of the paw the wolf ran away scared

The person turned she got a good look of their face their pupil was slit-like her before though it was red, she saw it turn from red to green

“Are you ok?” they ask they look down and see the bleeding side “I can help with that” they rip and sleave from their already slightly shredded trousers and wrapped it wound her mid-section covered the wound the black trouser already being soaked in blood

“you… saved me,” she says shocked looking at the scale-covered person before them

“Yeah, I did it was the right thing to do,” they said a small blush and a smile

“even though you have a quirk like that,” she said making Izuku no long smiles

“I don’t have a quirk I killed myself and ended up like this,” they say looking away ready to be rejected the girl gets up carefully hugging them much to the shock of Izuku

“what are you doing”

“hugging the person who saved me,” she says with a smile “in a way you are my hero,” she said Izuku began to cry they held onto the small girl their tail wrapped around them both

“I’m a hero” Izuku mutter to himself as they hugged the girl closely the girl hugged back; she was glad the Izuku was careful about their side to eventify Izuku let them go

“my name is Himiko toga,” she says with a smile showing off her enlarged canine Izuku smiles showing their teeth full of sharp teeth

“Izuku Midoriya” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't been updating i have been distracted with what i am usually doing but i am working on this story again i am hoping to most at least once a month hoping for at least once a week later on when i get a proper scedual down thank your for reading

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is wanted but don't be intercity hurtful without any meaning to it


End file.
